nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nihon Fanon (Wikia)
is a wiki founded by Gensomura. It is one of the "create-anything" wikis in the Fandom network—but mainly focused on anime and manga fanon. History Origins During a talk between Igor and Brook on the GoAnimate 2 Wiki on January 15, 2016, Chrome said that the wiki was for GoAnimate after he saw a lot of Danganronpa stuff on the wiki. Later, on Facebook PMs between Igor and Oliverwestern, Oliverwestern said that there is an idea needed to have a "specialized wiki" to transfer the non-GoAnimate pages. Thus, this wiki was created at that as Community Plaza. Conflicts with Creation Wiki It was thought that the Community Plaza Wiki is a blatant ripoff of Chrome's Creation Wiki, due to both two wikis are ability to have "create-anything" content. The only differences is much influenced on the anime fanon -- as Creation Wiki is much likely hatred to east Asian animation. This led Igor and Chrome overwent attacks towards the two, as some Community Plaza users hatred to the so-called OH X WHY jokes (particularly Jashin Empress; based from the scene where SpongeBob crashed on the lighthouse during driving test). Merge Attempt with Creation Wiki On May 22, 2016, the Community Plaza Wiki has been merged to Creation Wiki as a result ending fights between Igor and Chrome. By the following day, this led Megy Teckhonia (by that was known as LinuxFan399) to be a subsidiary of Creation Wiki as a result of merging -- leading all content to moved, but as of June 2016, select pages had been successfully moved. With the result of merge, the Community Plaza Wiki was nearly inactive after much of the users moved to Creation Wiki. On June 26, 2016, Megy Teckhonia took over as an owner of this wiki to make the wiki much active than before, while Igor was served as a co-owner. Failure of Merge Since the launch of the Conception Foundation Wiki by Homestar (alias StrongBadHR90) on July 3, 2016 to become a competitor of Creation Wiki, the merge from the Community Plaza Wiki has failed. This leads a result that Community Plaza was no longer a subsidiary wiki on July 14, 2016. This also leads that the Conception Foundation Wiki is a sister site of Community Plaza Wiki since Conception Foundation was launched. Move to FanonLand On July 19, 2016, Oliverwestern's GoAnimate 2 Wiki had been rebirth with FanonLand Wiki as a departure from being a GoAnimate Wiki to a "create anything" kind of wiki -- leading much of the Community Plaza users (including the owner) move to that wiki, making Community Plaza to be inactive. Revival Since November 6, 2016, this wiki has been revived as FanonLand would be moving to Creation Wiki, after the founder as some allegations towards people's opinions. Around the first week of November in the year 2016, Chrome pointed out that the Community Plaza is abbreviated as "CP", which also stands for "Child Porn". This lead to a vote to rename the wiki to Nihon Fanon, which support won and the wiki since then was renamed to said name since November 13, 2016. Mascot Originally, there was no official mascot since Community Plaza was initially launched. Megy Teckhonia came up with an idea on making more than 50 OCs made from Kisekae. He created Koiko Uruma, created on January 17, 2016 and became an official mascot of the Community Plaza Wiki from March 7, 2016 to May 12, 2016. On May 13, 2016, Mikan Suzuki became the mascot of the Community Plaza Wiki – replacing Koiko. Since the revival of this wiki, on November 7, 2016, Sanae Kochiya became a mascot of , as a major idea by Megy Teckhonia. Category:Wikis